


The Angel Suicides

by freyathedark



Category: Fringe, Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Gen, I've been watching too much Fringe, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyathedark/pseuds/freyathedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found another one this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel Suicides

**Author's Note:**

> I've been marathoning Fringe lately, and I couldn't stop thinking about a throwaway line from the first few episodes. This is what happened.

They found another one today. I saw it on the news, right before I went to bed. The reporters say that brings the total to fifteen.

It started a few weeks ago. Some runner out for a morning jog found a weird body outside an apartment building. A few days later, someone came home from work and found another. And a few days after that, a dozen people witnessed someone jump off a building, landing right in front of them.

People kill themselves every day. I read that someone commits suicide every 7 seconds, once. I don't know if that's true or not. But these were different. All the people that died - who jumped off buildings - they all had wings.

The police don't know where they're coming from. None of the bodies can be identified, all of them burned or destroyed by the fall. No dental records, fingerprints, nothing. It's like they didn't exist, except to die.

The media is calling them the 'Angel Suicides'. Catchy enough, I suppose, but it's still weird. Where are they coming from? Were they regular people who had something done to them? Or are they really angels, dying for some unknown reason?

I guess we might never know, given that it's been weeks with no leads. In any case, it's really something for the police to worry about. I'll let them do their job, and stop worrying about things I don't know anything about. Right now, I think I'll go for a walk.

My back's a little achy.


End file.
